Voice cast for Disneyland Resort Paris: Magical Adventures
Here is the voice cast for Disneyland Resort Paris: Magical Adventures. Cast * Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse and Mushu * TBA as Minnie Mouse * Yu Shimaka as Goofy * Koichi Yamadera as Donald Duck, Roger Rabbit, Stitch, Genie, Sebastian, and Wreck-It Ralph * Mika Doi as Daisy Duck * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Chika Sakamato as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Koichi Kitamura as Scrooge McDuck * Kappei Yamagguchi as Max Goof * Roko Takizawa as Chip * Minoru Ibana as Dale * Katsuhiro Kitagawa as Pete * Miyu Irino as Sora * Risa Uchida as Kairi * Mamoru Miyano as Riku * Iku Nakahara as Namine * Sukekiyo Kameyama as Winnie the Pooh * Mitsuru Ogata as Piglet * Taro Ishida as Eeyore * Tessho Genda as Tigger * Naoki Tatsuta as Rabbit * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Katherine von Till as Snow White * Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Robby Benson as Beast/Prince Adam * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * Ming Na as Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Bruno Campos as Naveen * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Ruth Connell as Merida * Ross Lynch as Austin Moon * Laura Marano as Ally Dawson * Maia Mitchell as Herself * Adam Wylie as Peter Pan * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell * Hynden Walch as Alice and Wendy * Corey Burton as The Mad Hatter and Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Cam Clarke as Simba * Moira Kelly as Nala * Yuji Mitsuya as Timon and Rex * Atomu Kobayashi as Pumbaa * Hideyuki Umezu as Zazu * Ryuki Saikachi as Rafiki * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Jim Cummings as King Louie * Hruki Tsudi as Pinocchio * Kaneta Kimotsuki as Jiminy Cricket and Munchy Beaver * Kazuo Kumakura as Geppetto * Toshiaka Karasawa as Woody * George Tokoro as Buzz Lightyear * Yumi Kusaka as Jessie * Hidehiko Ishizuka as Sulley * Yuji Tanaka as Mike Wazowski * Airi Inoue as Boo * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Tress McNeille as Helen Parr, Violet Parr, and the Queen of Hearts * Mindy Kaling as Dash Parr * Olivia Holt as Anna * Laura Bailey (speaking) and Liz Callaway (singing) as Elsa * Ray Kearin as Kristoff * Steve Whitmire as Olaf and Ernie * Yu Mizushima as Bill * Tadashi Miyazawa as Aldo * Shinobu Adachi as Bev * Aruno Tahara as Ed * Shinpachi Tsuji as Oly * Katsumi Suzuki as Waddle * Julie Ann Taylor as Michelle Chang * Stephanie Sheh as Julia Chang * TJ Storm as Craig Marduk * Seiko Ueda as Asuka Kazama * Patrick Seitz as Bob * Hidenari Ugaki as Ganryu * Eiji Takamoto as Postman Pat * Matt Vogel as Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, and The Count * Ryan Dillion as Elmo * Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn * Martin P. Robinson as Snuffy and Telly * Eric Jacobson as Bert and Grover * Carmen Osabhar as Rosita * David Rudman as Cookie Monster and Baby Bear * Joey Mazzarino as Frazzle and Murray Monster * Leslie-Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby * Lachie Dearing as himself * Dayen Zheng as herself * Mary Lascaris as herself * Ainsley Melham as himself * Tanika Anderson as herself * Noel MacNeal as Bear * Vicki Eibner as Ojo * Tyler Bunch as Herry Monster, Treelo, and Pop * Peter Linz as Pip and Tutter * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent and Cruella de Vil * Jasmine Richards as the Queen * James Woods as Hades * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Pat Carrol as Ursula * Kenny James as Bowser * Nancy Cartwright as Bowser Jr. * Jordan Gelber as Dr. Eggman Category:Disneyland Resort Paris: Magical Adventures